With the advent of plug-in electric and hybrid electric vehicles, a need has arisen to build charging systems to charge vehicle systems used to facilitate electric drive related operations, such as but not limited to batteries and capacitors. The charging system may reside completely or partially within the vehicle and be operable to facilitate charging operations with energy provided through a wall outlet or other interface leading to a home/utility power grid or another type of energy source. The charging system may include a plug assembly or other interface to establish an electrical connection with the wall outlet.